TaLila
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: -¿aún recuerdas esa canción? -claro, si fue con la que te conocí, jamás la olvidaría...


Bien, la idea la saqué de la canción que comparte título con el fic x3 estaba adaptándola un buen día para dársela de regalo a una amiga y simplemente se me ocurrió hacer el fic y ahora el video esta en youtube, en mi canal, espero sea de su agrado y les guste mi adaptación xD

**Advertencia:** mucho Occ por parte de los personajes, pero de este modo queda mejor xD

**Nota:** las narraciones son de los personajes, la letra de la canción es totalmente mía así que si la quieren pídanmela ewe

By: **R**_uby_ **K**_agamine_~

* * *

><p>-lo siento mamá, lo siento papá –hace una leve reverencia ante ellos y sale de casa el finlandés, emprendiendo un viaje para lograr fortalecerse antes de la próxima guerra<p>

_vueltas logro dar_

_viajo de un punto a otro lugar_

_mientras me quedo pensando_

He ido a muchos lados, a pesar de que mis padres estuvieron en contra todo el tiempo, a que su único hijo entre en la armada militar finlandesa, al final, por el bien de ellos y el propio, debí desobedecer por primera vez a las normas que me imponen, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme solo en este viaje, ya que a mis amigos y familiares dejé atrás, hasta un día, que me encontraba comiendo en las afueras de algún lugar bonito (por no decir nombres) y de pronto, al otro extremo del restaurant se sentó un chico que me llamó la atención. Lo había visto repetidas ocasiones en muchos lados pero siempre estaba solo, peleando contra alguien mas que no llego a recordar ahora, me parece extraño, al menos yo hablo con unas que otras personas para poderme orientar en diferentes ciudades pero él…ha estado viajando casi sin ver a los demás a su alrededor.

-hei* –sonreí amablemente al acercarme al chico serio, quizás la seriedad sea porque no habla con nadie, si alguien le hace plática imagino que será más sencilla la convivencia

-hej* -me contestó secamente, volteó a verme directamente a los ojos, era como ver a un depredador esperando a que su presa muera para comerla. Me estremecí completamente así que me alejé corriendo la mayor distancia posible. No quería reconocerlo pero me asustó su tono de habla y su forma de enfocar su vista en mí, no era algo de todos los días o a lo que estuviese acostumbrado

En fin, no tuve valor para hablarle nuevamente, pero aún así nos seguíamos encontrando en diferentes lugares, casualidad o no, daba mucho miedo que estuviésemos en los mismos lugares casi al mismo tiempo, traté de evitarlo varias ocasiones pero una noche fue difícil no dar con él. Fui invitado a una especie de fiesta –o Reunión Baila como algunos le dicen- yo me salí de allí y me senté en la banca del enorme jardín que tenían allí los anfitriones, habían muchas hermosas flores nocturnas, cada una brillaban con sus pétalos, el fresco viento mecía los árboles y acobijaba a todo aquel que estuviese a su merced. Cerré los ojos para poder sentir mejor la brisa y en eso, llegué a caerme de mi asiento por haber perdido la noción del lugar pero antes de tocar suelo con mi espalda alguien me sujetó por la cintura, para evitar el golpe, simplemente cerré nuevamente los ojos y me aferré a quien sea que me haya atrapado, pero no quería caer, así que al abrir nuevamente los ojos descubrí que mi salvador era el mismo hombre al que le había hablado la primera vez y yo salí huyendo.

Vaya recibimiento, después de ayudar a levantarme todavía tenía las ganas de salir de allí a toda velocidad, me puse nervioso porque seguramente me preguntaría el porqué corrí ese día y no quería contestar "porque me diste miedo" pero no dijo nada. Me senté nuevamente en la banca, viendo a la nada y él se sentó a mi lado, también a ver cualquier cosa. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos hablase y no quería ser yo pero entonces, una tonada muy familiar para mí comenzó a oírse.

Un austriaco tomó el piano de los anfitriones y tocó esa suave melodía japonesa que a mi tanto me había cautivado desde la primera vez que la escuché, inconscientemente comencé a tararear la canción hasta terminar cantándola, pero cuando iba en la segunda estrofilla recordé a mi acompañante y de inmediato guardé silencio, sonrojándome al acto. El ojiazul me veía atento, como ese día, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y fue donde más me avergoncé por haber cantado frente a él.

-tienes una bella voz –fue todo lo que me dijo y yo aparté mi mirada y la enfoqué a cualquier otro lugar

-p…pero que cosas dice… -comencé a trabarme, finalmente entablamos una conversación

-a mí también me gusta esa canción pero ya olvidé su nombre –confesó. Admito que eso me tomó por sorpresa, una bella canción, alguien como él la supiese, mas importante, alguien más aparte de mí conocía la canción

-le… ¿le gusta…le gusta esa…canción? –el asiente así que agregué –se llama…TaLila…a mi…también me gusta

_piensas que estas en soledad_

_y que nunca te vas a encontrar_

_tan cerca del amor como antes_

_debes de saber vivir_

_y así lograras saber_

-pensé que nadie más aparte de mi la conocía, me alegra saber que no soy el único

-¡eso pensé también! –afirmé muy animado –me gusta mucho y me gusta cantarla, es increíble que Roderich-san sepa tocarla tan bien

-a él se le da muy bien el piano –continuó con la misma dinámica que yo –y a mí también me gusta cantarla

-¿se sabe la letra? –pregunté confundido -¿y porque el título no?

-son dos cosas diferentes, es como con las fechas, recuerdas en que mes van pero no recuerdas que número eran cada una

No contradije eso por ser cierto en la mayoría de los casos, así que, después de esa pequeña plática me dio mas confianza de cantar frente a él, ya que a ambos nos gustaba la misma canción y podríamos ser los únicos que se sepan la letra. Poco tiempo después, me secundó en la pista, mientras el representante de Austria tocaba, nosotros la cantábamos.

_"Oh~Lala" para ti, es que seguiré cantando_

_así sabrás donde encontrarme cada vez que te sientas mal_

_aunque el mundo sea tan amplio que no te permita ver_

_entonces escucha mi canción que ansío a que te llegue_

Quién se hubiese imaginado que llegaríamos a conocernos tanto gracias a una canción sacada a la luz por casualidad.

-por cierto, ¿cómo se llama usted?

-Brewald, Brewald Oxenstierna, de Suecia, ¿y tú?

-Tino, Tino Väinämöinen, de Finlandia

-supongo que te veré nuevamente por "casualidad" Fin, así que, espero que repitamos una buena conversación, como esta noche. Hasta entonces –después de lo dicho, fue nuevamente a donde estaban todos y se despidió de cada uno, aún sin haber cruzado palabra con nadie

-hasta luego…Su-san… -fue lo único que le dije al viento, pues él se había marchado

También me despedí de los invitados sin haber hablado con ninguno. Esa noche, será una inolvidable para mí, no solo porque me hice de un buen amigo gracias a la canción, sino también porque un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a aflorar en mi interior, me hacía sentir calor y me daban ganas de sonreír mucho, aunque él fuese intimidante.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de esa noche, olvidarlo me fue imposible. Tanto tiempo he pasado solo, sin acercarme a los demás y repentinamente salió de la nada pero por alguna razón en nuestro primer encuentro salió corriendo después del saludo, quizás así sea en su país.

Las personas me decían toda variedad de insultos por lo ocurrido en la temporada báltica, pero, nunca antes me había importado hasta que conocí a ese chico tan amable que, en uno de nuestros encuentros "casuales" –que se volvieron un hábito- me hizo mención de una palabra que otros no usaban en mi.

-si…me daba miedo la primera vez que lo conocí –estaba algo sonrojado cuando me lo dijo y añadió- pero…Su-san realmente es una persona muy amable –me dedicó una de sus cálidas sonrisas, las que le regala a la gente que habla con él. Naturalmente no me importaba lo que me dijesen o quienes lo dijesen, pero, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió necesario saber que pensaba de mí, me gustaba escuchar lo que tenía que decirme y nunca se quedaba sin tema de conversación, aunque realmente no participe en ninguno de ellos

_al futuro no puedo ver_

_pero a ti volveré_

_después de en todos lados buscarte_

-¿eh? ¿Su-san también está en esta ciudad? ¡Qué casualidad! –al verme llegó hasta mi y me abrazo por el cuello, para luego separarse-

-si, esto se vuelve extraño así que te quería proponer algo –le tomé por los hombros- viajemos juntos –le miré fijamente y fui al grano, sorprendiéndolo

-lo siento…Su-san, me gustaría viajar con usted pero…verá… -no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando de pronto salió de detrás suyo un chico mas alto que él con el mismo tono de ojos –verá… viajo con él, le digo Den, es de Dinamarca y…

-comprendo –interrumpí, asumiendo que salían juntos y lo más sensato fue dejarlos solos, pues no tenía intención de pelear con su pareja puesto que el finlandés y yo nos veíamos por "casualidad" siempre, así que pronto lo volveré a ver, pero…sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza no será simple ya que con la única persona con la que hablaba era con él y está con el danés

En el hotel donde me quedo hospedado, así, casi sin poder hacer nada más, me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos y en recordar como es que lo conocí.

-ya veo… -suspiré una vez –TaLila… una bella pieza de baile japonés, que es una buena canción…

_se que te encontrare_

_porque solo yo te amare_

_hasta un día vernos otra vez_

_la esperanza es como un hilo_

_al otro lado me encontraras_

-" 'Oh~Lala' para ti, es que seguiré cantando, así sabrás donde encontrarme cada vez que te sientas mal…"

-te gusta mucho esa canción –le dice sonriente el danés mientras escuchaba a su compañero cantar al otro lado de la habitación de donde se quedaban hospedados

-sí, siempre ha sido mi canción favorita, que conoces gracias a mí –recalca orgulloso el finlandés –además…conocí a Su-san gracias a ella –deja ver un ligero rubor ante el último comentario, para impresión de su amigo

-ya recuerdo…ese evento donde te desmayaste antes que Austria tocase el piano ¿no?

-no me desmayé, ¿quién dijo eso?

-todos lo dijeron, te vieron en el jardín y te caíste de tu asiento y no volviste en sí

-si volví en mí otra vez –exalta su comentario un poco avergonzado al recordar el día –Su-san logró atraparme para evitar que me golpease, nada mas

-entiendo, entiendo –se levanta de donde está y lo abraza por la cintura –y si tanto te gusta él, ¿Por qué no quisiste aceptar su oferta del viaje?

-y…y tu… ¿y tu…que te da derecho de hablar así de mis no-relaciones? (?)

-pues…dices que lo más simple puede unir hasta el lazo más fuerte en las personas, así que ¿Por qué no una canción? Que ambos la conozcan ya es un logro, esa cosa nadie la ha oído en su vida, ahora vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué te negaste?

-pensé que te molestarías si te hago regresar a tu casa después de las molestias que ya te causé en venir para que me acompañaras –hace un ligero puchero, como culpa

-descuida, además tu carta me llegó un mes después de la fecha que está escrita, anda, ve con él…y salúdalo de mi parte –lo estrujó en un tipo abrazo de oso con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que el más joven termine casi asfixiado

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**TOCK, TOCK**

_"Ta~Lila" bailare, esa hermosa pieza que_

_la lluvia me regalo cuando la veía caer_

_"Ta~Lila" ya mi cuerpo, no resiste la ruptura_

_aunque me hagas a un lado tu conmigo contaras_

-cantas muy bien, tienes una linda voz –logré devolverle el comentario que me hizo la primera vez que hablábamos, le dediqué una gran sonrisa, de las mas felices que tengo

-eh…pero…que cosas dices –exactamente como aquel día pero ahora él es quien tocó ser el sonrojado por cantar la misma melodía, yo solo reí -¿no estabas con tu amigo danés?

-se llama Den, y se devolvió a su país –expliqué un poco calmado, las cosas –es que dijo que tenía a un lindo chico al cual acosar…o algo así, no entiendo bien cuando habla en su idioma

-así que acosa a noruegos…que divertido –pude notar un poco de sarcasmo en su comentario –entonces, ¿estás aquí porque…?

-porque quiero viajar con Su-san en mis entrenamientos, y así regresar a mi casa con algo que contar

Me le quedé viendo por unos minutos, ya que la expresión en su rostro cambió cuando le dije eso, pienso que recién se consiguió un acompañante para el viaje o algo por el estilo y ahora tendría que decirle que se vaya o a mi me correría.

-mira…si ya tienes un acompañante esta bien, no te molesto si después de todo yo…

Ni siquiera pude decir mas, me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó, apegó su cuerpo al mío y no hice mas que sonrojarme ante eso, devolviendo el abrazo, tomándolo por el cuello. Nos vimos fijamente por unos instantes que parecían pasar demasiado lento para nosotros hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Jag älskar dig* -me dijo suavemente en el oído, simplemente lo abracé mas

-Rakastan sinua* – fue mi última palabra para después, el espacio que había entre los dos se desvaneciera, colocando sus labios sobre los míos de una manera tan apasionada que me era difícil respirar pero… ¿realmente necesito oxígeno? Si me sentía mas vivo que nunca

_estarás siempre en mis recuerdos_

_que un día te lograran alcanzar_

_"Oh~Lala" solo quiero, para ti seguir cantando_

_desde donde sea que estés se que podrás encontrarme_

_aunque el mundo crezca y sea mas grande cada vez_

_estos sonidos puros desde el alma los lograras sentir_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-no quiero a un sueco aquí, siempre…son unos animales salvajes en casa

-por favor mamá, Su-san no es así, él es mejor que cualquiera que hayas conocido, es tan…

-estás tan enamorado dirás, pero tu madre dice que son gente mala, y tu eres nuestro pequeño hijo (pero si tengo 24) igual eres nuestro pequeño niño (¿ahora soy un niño?) no me contradigas jovencito (lo dices porque te asusta mamá) claro que no (¿entonces es porque eres sueco? ¿de verdad?) lo que quiero decir… es que ese tal… (Brewald papá) ese mero, no sea la persona correcta para ti, después de todo en Suecia todos eran vikingos (¿hasta tú?) no me cambies el tema

Si me gané a los suegros *sarcasmo*, yo esperaba a Tino en la sala de su casa a que terminase la "reunión familiar de emergencia" en su habitación, hasta de pronto llegaron unos chicos a tocar la puerta. A uno de ellos ya lo conocía mientras que el otro, rubio, miraba al mas alto con cierto enfado y su hermanito albino y su pollo jugaban con las mariposas –que mas bien hacía que el ave se tragara-, les vi un poco confundido.

-danés… -fue todo lo que le quise decir a ese chico que no tenía nada que hacer aquí

-nos vemos otra vez, Suecia, y mi nombres es Den, apréndelo de una maldita vez

-él sabe lo que le conviene y es mejor ignorar a un fastidioso como tú –bufó el noruego, quien a leguas se veía que fue traído arrastrando

-no soy fastidioso, ¿verdad Ice? –se intentó defender en el islandés hasta que oyó algunas palabras por parte de él

-ruidoso –sentenció el albino, y su ave añadió –ruidoso y fastidioso –realmente los hermanos pensaban igual que el pájaro ese

-¿qué hacen aquí, danés?

-visitando a Finy, supimos que volvería a casa pronto y solo queríamos visitarle, pero veo que ha de estar ocupado contigo, así que dale el recado de nuestra parte, tak* -me regaló una sonrisa y en un acto casi instantáneo, levantó al noruego y lo echó a su espalda, claramente se quejó del trato del mayor y el chico del ave les seguía el paso unos metros de distancia de ellos dos

…

-entonces… si conocen a Su-san… ¿podrán darle una oportunidad?

-solo si nos convence como se ve vestido y como habla –sentenció la madre, quien no quería que su hijo estuviese con un "vikingo" como su padre

-solo tengo una advertencia que darles al momento de que conozcan a Su-san…él… es muy seco de palabras, si no comienzan la conversación ustedes no hablará

-o mejor… ¿Por qué no nos ayudas en eso Tino? –sugirió el padre, para forzarlo a estar en mi "iniciación" –comienzas tú la conversación y según lo que te diga, nosotros conversamos también

-seguro… -poco convencido, pero feliz por un buen resultado, les sonríe y decide bajar hasta donde estoy –Su-san, quiero que conozcas a mis padres –los señala respectivamente, no se veían muy contentos hasta después de unos segundos

-es un placer conocerles, soy Brewald Oxenstierna, de Suecia

No tuve respuesta alguna hasta de pronto que su madre se abalanza sobre mí para abrazarme.

-el placer es todo mío –dijo viéndome a los ojos –mi hijo si no tiene cuidado, podría quedarme contigo

-¡mamá! ¿Qué tipo de cosas estás diciendo? ¡Deja a Su-san! –celoso hasta de su propia madre me aparta de ella en un abrazo posesivo, que alcanza a decir por si mismo "él sale conmigo, quítate de encima", yo solo me limité a suspirar un poco y a dedicarle una sonrisa al pequeño finlandés, cosa que impresionó. Un poco sonrojado quise preguntar el porque de la actitud

-no es que tenga algo de malo…pero…Su-san…el tiempo que llevo conociéndote nunca has sonreído…me siento tan feliz, que la primera sonrisa que Su-san da sea para mí –devuelve el gesto y me abraza mas dulcemente, como él sabe hacerlo

Después de eso nuestras "coincidencias" dejaron de ser eso mismo, ya nos frecuentábamos seguidamente a propósito y poco a poco, me gané la confianza de sus padres, que eran muy protectores como si de una colegiala enamorada se tratase.

_"Ta~Lila" te regale, como aquella pieza de baile_

_cuando la lluvia plateada nos vio en aquel anochecer_

_"Ta~Lila" no soporto, que en mi cuerpo quede el ayer_

_se que un día volverás a verme así que ya no llores mas_

-y así conocí a Su-san –dice el finlandés sonriente ante los presentes -¿preguntas?

-¿pasaron tantas cosas…por una estúpida canción que nadie conoce? –afirma el dueño del Puffin parlante

-Su-san y yo la conocíamos, y eso era suficiente

-si solo tú y Suecia conocen la canción, ¿Por qué Austria la tocó en el piano? ¿tenía algo que ver en todo lo demás? –pregunta sarcástico el intento de hechicero

-no sé porque Austria-san conocía la tonada, pero de no ser por él no habríamos comenzado a hablar Su-san y yo

-que romántica forma de conocerse, mamá –añade Sealand –cuando conocí a Letonia fue tan raro porque el pedía refugio para ocultarse de Ivan

-entonces… -el mayor de los nórdicos retoma el tema -¿cuánto tiempo estuviste de viaje?

-ocho meses, con Su-san cuatro

-¿cuánto tiempo llevan de "novios" papá y tu?

-¿Su-san y yo? Bueno…supongo que al menos…3 años

-no son novios, Sealand, son un matrimonio ya formado

-cierto –sonríe de manera juguetona

-¡no es cierto! No me gusta que diga que soy su esposa…suena raro…

-es mas raro cuando hablamos de Suecia, ¿te has fijado que dices mucho "Su-san" o "Su-san y yo"?

-bueno…es porque…en fin, ya es tarde para que sigan aquí despiertos, vayan a la cama ya

-¿porqué? –en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Suecia –me perdí de la historia, quiero oírla desde el inicio

-papá, ¿y si mejor cantan esa canción que les gusta? Creo que me gusta a mí también, pero quiero oírla de ustedes

-no creo que a Su-san le parezca, es que…se ha vuelto algo vergonzoso con el tiempo hacer algo así

-no lo creo Finy –objeta el danés y los demás secundan la idea –vamos, enséñenos como se canta, ya que me dijiste que adoras cantar esa canción

Un poco sonrojada la pareja deciden hacer caso a la demanda de su público. Después de lo ya vivido, un poco mas de esa canción no haría daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> ojala haya gustado el primer songfic que hice pues le puse mucho esfuerzo x3 y aquí están las palabras que usé durante el fic

* hei= hola (en finlandés)

* hej= hola (en sueco)

* Jag älskar dig= te amo (en sueco)

*Rakastan sinua= te amo (en finlandés)

*tak= gracias (en danés)

Link del video que hice: .com/watch?v=9lT0SkJeBVk

Dejen algún comentario nwn


End file.
